The Problem with the Chase
by silver blood
Summary: Finn didn’t want to stop. The game wasn’t over, it had just gotten a little more interesting. PDLD. Gets a little suggestive in Chapter 3.
1. The Battle of the Teases

Title: The Problem with the Chase

Author: silver blood

Summary: Finn didn't want to stop. The game wasn't over; it had just gotten a little more interesting. PDLD. :Rory:Finn:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the television show Gilmore Girls. They are creations straight out of the minds of ASP & friends. Not even the entire plot is mine. Thank you for letting me borrow the characters.

A/N: I'm trying to stay true to Finn more so than other PDLD stories. His character isn't very defined on the show, so I'm using some artistic license. If you don't understand any of the words he uses just let me know… I'm trying to make him as Australian as possible, which includes researching Aussie slang. Also- PLEASE review. It means a lot. If you're an author you understand

**Chapter One: The Battle of the Teases**

She looked _unbelievable._

The colors in her costume brought out the hues of her eyes. The wig gave her an almost exotic look.

But the mace… incredibly kinky.

As he stared, Finn's chest ached slightly. It was an odd sensation. He had almost convinced himself it was just his ego, fatally wounded at the realization that he might not be able to have someone he wanted.

Finn didn't chase girls. It wasn't because they flocked to him. It was because he knew if he committed to a chase he wouldn't stop until he got the girl.

Which was why the bet with Colin was such a bad idea.

Two thousand dollars down on whether Rory would date him or not. Finn didn't just have any random girl to pursue. It was Logan's girl. When he and Colin had noticed that Logan was getting closer to his "Ace", Colin had offered to call off the bet.

But Finn didn't want to stop. The game wasn't over; it had just gotten a little more interesting.

He wound his way over to the uncomfortable looking woman, who was standing alone at the bar with a drink in hand.

**

* * *

**

An arm snaked around her waist from behind, sending tingles cascading down Rory's spine as she was pulled back against a broad chest. She turned around to face Logan, but was instead confronted with Finn's smirk.

Her heart thudded awkwardly.

"Hello beaut, what are you drinking?"

Rory was momentarily at a loss for words. She stood frozen for thirty seconds before the haziness began to wear from her thoughts. Pushing a hand against his chest, she backed him away a few feet and forced an uneasy smile onto her face.

"Just diet coke. Apparently you've been drinking something a little stronger. Hey!"

Finn had Rory's back against the bar and was firmly pressed against her from knee to chest. Her words came out breathlessly.

"What are you doing?"

She attempted to push him away with a weak shove at his chest.

"Back off, Finn."

A pout came over the dark boy's face, but he backed up a few steps, his hands resting on her hips. There was an edge of desperation in Rory's voice; he knew he was getting to her.

"It's my birthday love. You know what I want, don't you?"

Rory laughed uneasily. Finn was sort of a friend, but he was standing a little close for comfort; especially when she wasn't sure if he was joking or not. She decided not to take him too seriously, since he _was_ Finn, and he was drunk. So when she answered him there was a playful tone in her voice.

"What exactly is it you want, birthday boy? Me?"

Finn's eyes were trained solely on Rory's lips as she spoke. When she licked them seductively they finally met hers. Their color had changed dramatically. There was a burn in the deep emerald that startled Rory out of her naiveté.

He wasn't drunk.

"Uh Finn…"

Rory laughed nervously.

"Don't look at me like that."

Finn didn't move. He wasn't blinking. It was slightly frightening. No man had ever looked at her with such blatant sexuality in his eyes. It affected her down to her very core.

"Seriously, stop. I was teasing."

In one sudden jerking movement, she was flush against him again. He pulled her hips closer to his forcefully, slipping one knee between hers. She could feel his hardness against the inside of her thighs. She couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped her as electricity shot everywhere at once.

Before she could react, the warmth created by his body was gone. Rory's face was flushed and her brilliant blue eyes slightly widened. She had no clue what to say. She'd never felt her body react to someone that way. Her thoughts were racing along with her heart.

With the next words from his mouth, those feelings were lost.

"Nobody likes a tease, Gilmore."

She could see that there was anger in his eyes. She didn't understand. Did he expect her to sleep with him as if sex meant nothing?

_Yes. Every other girl he's ever met has meant nothing. Why would he expect me to be any different? That's how he sees my relationship with Logan. That's how my relationship with Logan actually is. I'm one of his whores. They think they can share me._

Rory felt tears beginning to gather in her eyes with this revelation, so she narrowed them at Finn and nearly hissed her response.

"I am not every other slut you take home, Finn. I actually have enough self respect not to get involved with a bastard like you. So don't you dare be bitchy about the fact that I don't want to hop into bed with you! I didn't want to touch you in the first place. That was all you. So don't you call me a fucking tease!"

Finn was incredibly taken aback at her words. And the fact that they felt like a dagger going into his chest. He hadn't realized she would be angry at his advances towards her. He hadn't expected to hurt her. He hadn't expect it to hurt him.

Finn took a deep breath and a step forward.

"I'm sorry, Rory. I just-"

His words were cut off by the arrival of one Logan Huntzberger. He slapped Finn on the back and looked closely at Rory.

"You guys having fun?"

Rory muttered to him.

"No."

And then she was gone.

Logan turned to Finn with questioning eyes.

"What's her problem?"

The brunette just shrugged; he was afraid to speak.

He knew his voice would shake.


	2. Playing Dirty

**Chapter Two: Playing Dirty**

Finn wasn't having fun anymore.

Since Rory had walked out the door with Robert, he'd been preoccupied.

_Did she go home with him? She wouldn't do that, would she?_

Logan had long since found a blonde to satisfy his interests, and didn't seem too bothered by this new development. Finn felt himself scowl.

_Well it's not like she's yours. You don't even like her._

"Looks like you were having some fun with Ace earlier."

He turned towards the voice and sent a glare in Colin's direction.

"Girl's got a spine, I told you that."

Finn just shrugged. He didn't feel like talking. Maybe if he stayed silent, Colin would leave. But when he glanced back at his friend, he was simply standing with a look of conviction on his face.

"She's really getting to you, isn't she?"

Finn rolled his eyes for effect.

"I could get the tart into bed any time I want. It's just fun playing with her first."

A slow smile spread across Colin's face.

"Oh no, my dear Australian pal: the deal was you date Rory, not just sleep with her."

The darker boy's brows furrowed. He knew that'd been their exact words, but he'd assumed sleeping with her would count. He clenched his jaw in annoyance.

He was going to have to change his strategy.

He already knew that Rory wanted him, even if she wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't positive yet that she'd give in to _that_. Getting her to like him was a near impossibility. He knew he couldn't get to her heart with aggression, but he wasn't the candy and roses type she liked.

Finn tossed back the shot in his hand and turned towards the door, leaving a smirking Colin in his wake.

* * *

Rory snuggled deep into the her sheets, smelling Logan's cologne. Tears welled in her eyes for the second time that evening. She'd just spent twenty minutes convincing Robert she could fall asleep just fine by herself. Apparently he thought she was public property like everyone else. Robert didn't surprise her much…Logan was right, he was a jerk.

But she'd thought Finn was different.

_He's not, Rory. Just because you sensed some imaginary connection with him doesn't mean it's real. How many girls has he slept with? You wouldn't be any different. _

Rory wasn't sure when she'd begun to think of Finn as more than a friend. It was possible that it was just a mixture of her frustration in the pointless relationship with Logan and the lingering intoxication created by the Aussie's closeness less than an hour before.

She'd just wandered into a slight state of sleep when there was a knock at the door. It took every exhausted muscle in her body to drag herself from the couch and towards the offending noise.

* * *

Even as Finn knocked, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He had no clue what he would do or say when Rory answered. All he was sure of was that the bottle of vodka in his hand would help.

When the door swung open, Finn's heart stopped. There stood Rory, hair tousled and the light from her dorm highlighting select strands of glowing auburn. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was new.

And it wasn't part of the plan.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd reached out and pulled her forward. His left arm wrapped around her back and pulled her close, as he buried his face in her neck. The full bottle of vodka in his right hand fell against the small of her back as he pulled her closer.

There was a second in which Finn thought Rory would push him away. Her shoulders tensed up and she brought a hand against his chest. She would have, but their hips stayed apart a safe distance, and his breath was warm on her neck. She couldn't help but relax against him. She felt him mumble into her hair. Chills started at her scalp and worked their way, agonizingly slowly, down to her toes.

"I'm sorry."

Rory pulled away from him awkwardly. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep, Finn. You're acting kind of funny."

Finn just shook his head and walked past her into the common room.

"Got any shot glasses, doll?"

Reluctantly, Rory pulled out her mother's favorite shot glasses. They had little playboy bunnies on them; Rory saw the mocking in his eyes before he spoke and held up one hand.

"Say a word: the shot glasses go back on the shelf and you go home."

Finn just grinned at her and walked into her room. There was a slight jump in her stomach before Rory took a deep breath and followed.

* * *

Finn settled back into one of Rory's pillows, placing another one against the wall next to him for her to lean against. He wasn't sure why he was still there. He knew that it was in his best interest to leave; he'd known since he saw her silhouetted in her doorway and thought he was looking at an angel. But he'd made a bet, and he wasn't about to give up now. At least that's what he told himself.

When Rory settled in next to him, seemingly calm, Finn's heart started to beat a little faster. He could feel the heat from her crossed legs, resting millimeters from his kneecaps.

He filled a shot glass for her and one for himself. They locked eyes and took their first shots together. Finn relaxed a bit against the pillows and kept his eyes focused on her face.

"Truth or dare?"

Rory laughed. She wasn't exactly expecting that, but wasn't all that surprised either.

"The rules?"

"If you refuse to answer a question or do a dare, you take two shots. If you do it, the other person takes one."

Rory smirked.

"Truth."

Finn looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why do you want Logan?"

Rory decided to be honest.

"I can't have him. I've never had a problem with that before. It drives me crazy."

She shrugged. Finn's eyes were still locked on hers, and Rory forced herself to look away as he took another shot.

"Finn, truth or dare?"

A wicked smile spread across Finn's face.

"Dare."

Determined to win, Rory pushed him a little farther.

"Take off your shirt."

Finn covered his surprise with ease and unbuttoned his shirt. Rory's eyes traveled down his chest, over the seemingly endless plains of sculpted muscles, and she swallowed her shot quickly.

The shift in the game was felt by both of them.

"Rory, truth or dare?"

Rory's response came too quickly.

"Truth."

"Oh come on, you're not going to wimp out on me, are you?"

"No! My next one will be a dare. I just need some reassurance that you're playing fair."

Finn smirked.

"Oh darling, I never play fair. In fact, I tend to play very dirty."

The gravel tones of his voice affected Rory deeper than she was willing to admit.

"Are you attracted to me?"

The question surprised her. Finn's smile widened.

She took two shots. She was starting to feel dizzy, and her throat stung.

"Finn, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Rory was nervous, but she decided to go ahead with her question.

"Why did you keep… why were you a dick earlier?"

Finn didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell her about the bet either.

He took two shots.

"Ah… Rory, truth or dare? And remember, you have to say dare."

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Dare."

Finn's eyes darkened and his smile disappeared.

This was his chance.

"Kiss me."


	3. A Not So Little Problem

Previously:

"Ah… Rory, truth or dare? And remember, you have to say dare."

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Dare."

Finn's eyes darkened and his smile disappeared.

This was his chance.

"Kiss me."

* * *

Chapter Three: A Not So Little Problem.

Rory stilled for a full 30 seconds, unable to comprehend his words.

"Kiss… you?"

Finn just cocked his eyebrow and stared back at her.

She considered the proposition, looking at him now, fully, for the first time. The planes of his face were dangerous, his lips seeming impossibly soft.

Her eyes traveled over his shoulders, and the toned flesh, much darker than her own. When she let her eyes fall on his chest, it was becoming more difficult not to immediately perform the dare.

Every muscle stood out; wonderfully sculpted as if by the hands of a master, skin the color and texture of perfection.

Rory leaned forward on her hands and Finn let his eyelashes fall to his cheeks, expecting her lips on his own. There was only a second before contact when he could feel her warm breath on his shoulder.

Rory made a wet trail from one shoulder to the next, stopping only to nibble slightly on his collarbone.

Fireworks were shooting down his spine, behind his eyes. He barely resisted the urge to pull her into his lap and take her mouth with his. But he couldn't risk scaring her away, not when he was this close to earning her friendship.

When her lips began to trail further down, Finn's eyes flew open. Small hands pushed his shoulders back until he was lying diagonally across the bed, Rory hovering above him.

She tasted him greedily. She had never wanted so badly to merely explore the texture and luxuriousness of another's body.

Her tongue was tracing his abs when he knew he had to stop her. He was straining against his pants nearly to the point of blinding pain.

When he pulled away, Rory sat back on her heels and tried to calm herself. She didn't want to look flushed after only kissing his chest.

One look in his eyes had her heart rate racing again.

He wanted her, possibly more than he'd wanted any woman. He wanted her and in that moment, with her eyes locking to his, he made his decision; he _would_ have her.

Whether he was going to collect on his bet or not was another matter altogether.

Colin was right.

This girl was really getting to him.

His attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably.

"Rory, love, when someone says 'kiss me' you don't always have to kiss them _everywhere._"

He enjoyed the blush that spread gracefully upon her cheeks.

She shrugged.

"Afraid of something, Finley? Your voice isn't quite steady there."

Finn, in his own good-natured manner, felt it was his duty to scare some sense into the naïve girl.

"Well, my dear, I'm hard as a rock over here. So unless you want to take care of it for me, don't complain. Alright love?"

The blush was back. He was sure it reached all the way to her toes.

He wondered how it looked upon her chest.

Unsure what else to do, Rory just laughed. She was a bit scared of Finn. She'd promised herself she wouldn't be involved with any more rich playboys, but she'd fallen right into severe lust with the worst of them.

"Truth or dare, Finn?"

"Dare."

Rory had a thought and laughed. Thinking he would undoubtedly take the shots instead, she went ahead with it.

"I dare you to take care of your little problem, right now. Here."

Finn felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a blunt object. Possibly a piano.

"First off; my 'problem,' is not so _little_. Get that out of your mind. Second; you're out of your league here. Playing with fire will always get you burned."

Finn began to unbutton his pants.

He loved how wide her eyes got.

"Finn!"

Rory took a moment to realize that Finn was simply going through with the dare.

She couldn't force herself to look away.

Finn stopped for a second before pulling down the zipper, taking in the frightened look on her face.

He sighed and re-buttoned his pants.

"I think that's enough fun for the night darling, don't you?"

He could see relief, it was expected.

Disappointment was a surprise.

"Unless… you want to continue?"

Rory shook her head vigorously.

Finn laughed. Rory had the impression he was laughing at her.

"I think we've both had enough drink and activity for tonight. I'll be going back to my dorm to sleep now…"

But Finn was having a little trouble walking.

Rory helped him up and they looked at each other for a second, caught in one another's' eyes.

"Couch?"

Rory's offer sounded like heaven to Finn. He knew he'd have a hangover in the morning, but it wouldn't be as bad as Rory's. He might have drunk more than Rory, but he was also more tolerant. He almost never got sick anymore.

This way he would be there to help Rory when she woke up the next morning with an imaginary (and unfriendly) jackhammer between her eyes.

Finn sat unsteadily on the couch as Rory went to find a pillow and blankets.

She stumbled back into the room but stopped in the threshold.

His face was mostly in shadows, but light had filtered through the curtains and was playing beautiful shadows across his face and chest.

His body, now lying horizontally, was perfect.

She wanted to create a statue and keep it with her for all time.

Rory covered him with the blanket, setting the pillow on the table. She lowered herself carefully next to him and let her hands trace the planes she was so fascinated with.

Convinced he was passed out; Rory bent and brushed a tender kiss to his brow.

"Goodnight Finn."

Just before she closed her door, there was a soft reply.

"Goodnight, love."

A/N: Don't believe the rumors; contrary to popular opinion: REVIEWS, not DIAMONDS, are a girl's best friend. So please?

Although I did just get a diamond engagement ring. cheesy smile


	4. Very Scary Masculine Hands

**The Problem With the Chase**

**A/N:**I want to thank everyone who reviewed or offered their congratulations to me. Reviews mean the world. I'm sorry I haven't updated, the guilt is overwhelming. Seriously. But I'll try to update more. Just keep the reviews coming!

* * *

**Chapter four:** Very Scary Masculine Hands

As soon as Rory managed to pry her eyelids open, she regretted it. She couldn't help the small gasp of discomfort as she quickly shut them.

Or the loud moan as she tried to open them once again.

Sitting up was not an easy task, but it was made easier by two hands.

Two very, very masculine hands.

Rory started to jump away from Finn and nearly landed herself on the floor.

"What the hell?"

"It's okay, love. Nothing happened, remember?"

If it hadn't been for Finn's comforting touch on her arm she would have doubted him.

She didn't remember a thing.

When Rory finally calmed herself she noticed Finn had brought her a tray; mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and orange juice that she was nearly positive had a bit of vodka in it.

There was also a glass of water and two little white pills.

"Finn! My savior!"

He just laughed as she reached out to take the pills and water from the tray.

In her clumsy movement Rory accidentally brushed her arm up against Finn's. Her throat constricted.

So did his.

He didn't think she'd ever looked so beautiful. Her hair had fallen partially out of her loose pony-tail and her eyeliner was smudged haphazardly under her eyes.

Finn felt a jolt in his stomach that he couldn't stop.

As Rory tensed almost imperceptibly, he knew it had shown in his eyes. He wondered if she acted this way towards every man that was attracted to her. She knew Finn was a sexual person, he wondered why it made her so uncomfortable all of the sudden.

Maybe it was time he started pushing a little. Just for fun.

"I want you, Rory. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

Finn waited a few moments for her to speak, but when she didn't he got up.

"I'll see you later, doll. I've got a class."

Rory watched him walk out the door, and with a great amount of alcohol induced suffering, caught up to him before he opened the door to the suite.

"Finn…"

He just turned, his look on his face cheerfully fake.

She had trouble speaking.

The flat, hurt look in his eyes chilled her to the bone. She hadn't meant to hurt him; she just wasn't used to men being so blunt, especially about anything sexual. It was different when Finn directed it in another's direction, or said it jokingly.

It didn't arouse her then.

"It doesn't… Bother me, that is. I just-"

"Have dinner with me."

Rory blinked at his interruption.

"I'll take you to a nice restaurant. We'll just talk. No alcohol, I promise."

He held up his hands as if surrendering and watched as she let a hesitant smile play across her face.

"Okay."

She didn't know why, but she didn't feel like she was being played.

Stepping into the hallway and closing the door softly, Finn ran right into someone.

Someone very blonde haired, blue eyed, and astonished.

"Logan, mate, good to see you."

He couldn't help but relish in his friend's shock for a moment. He knew how it looked, him walking out of Rory's room in the early morning.

He didn't care.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Finn was unsure whether the words were meant to sound angry or hurt, but they were full of both. He shrugged.

Finn wanted to say yes but Rory would never forgive him.

He thought about his love-hate relationship with Logan for a moment before replying.

"We just talked, mate."

Logan looked confused, but relieved. His smug smile came back.

Finn decided to wipe it off his face.

"But we do have a date."

The blonde's face fell slightly. He stayed quiet for a moment, waiting for Finn to speak. When he didn't, Logan went ahead.

"Finn…I'm dating Rory and I know she wants more. I know about your bet with Colin, but I won't let you use her that way. I don't want to see her hurt."

He paused for a second before deciding to lay it all out.

"That's the only reason I'm not with her."

Finn stood awkwardly for a moment before pulling out his wallet.

"How much do you want? Double what I bet?"

Logan was incredibly confused.

"What are you talking about, Finn?"

Finn nearly threw up his hands in frustration.

"It's not about the bet anymore. It's about her… I like her."

Logan wasn't quite sure what to say. Finn had never openly admitted to liking a girl. He wasn't sure Finn ever had liked a girl; and if he had it was definitely not for her conversation skills.

"I like her too. That's not what this is about. I like her a lot, but she's not like us, she's special… She's a relationship girl; way too good for us."

Finn let himself show a bitter little smile.

"No, mate, she's too good for you. Cause, see, unlike me, once you realized she was special you distanced yourself, instead of getting closer. Unlike me, you're not willing to give up other, not so special, girls to give her what she deserves."

Logan had never seen his friend get so worked up over a girl. As he watched the Australian walk away, he tried not to think about what he'd said, but couldn't help it. He'd always thought Rory was special, but he'd never thought to give her what he knew she wanted. He didn't even see it as a possibility.

He had come to her dorm expecting to see Rory, who he regretted ignoring the night before. But as he looked at her door, he knew he was right.

He didn't deserve Rory; he never had. He'd let himself believe she was happy when obviously, she wasn't. Even Finn could see that.

Logan turned and walked in the direction Finn had gone a few minutes before.

Finn was right, and he wasn't good enough for Rory.

What if Finn was?

In Rory's dorm, she was sliding down the door of her common room. She'd been about to go back to sleep when she heard voices.

She'd heard the boys' argument.

What the hell did she do now?

She couldn't be mad at Finn, as much as she wanted to. He didn't seem to care about whatever bet Logan had mentioned.

But if he honestly didn't care, why hadn't he mentioned it to her?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey sorry it took so long. You reviewers have been so good to me. I've had this written for weeks, but I needed to do the final editing, which I hate, because I always end up changing the entire plotline. But next time, the chapter will magically appear before you know it. Especially if you review. Reviews are my extra-strength white chocolate mocha- with raspberry and two extra shots of espresso with extra whipped cream.

Mmm… Starbucks.


	5. Just Friends

**The Problem With the Chase**

**A/N:** Wow. Your response was so overwhelming. I have never been as happy as I was when I opened my email to find that I had 40 reviews from all of my stories. It is just unbelievably flattering and I want to thank you all so much. I also need to thank some particular people. **misslove852**: Thanks for reviewing a bunch of my stories and being so sweet, it was your reviews that made me get back to writing. **Satelliteblues21:** Your review made me crack up. It was priceless. **purplemoon07: **That's awesome that you're from Indiana too. And yeah, I'm surrounded by cornfields. **EVERYBODY ELSE:** Every review means something to me and brings me a little joy. Thank you all so much. You should get candy. Unfortunately, I have none for you.

**Warning:** You know how I get with the sexual stuff. This is nothing you wouldn't see on a PG-13 movie, but just be warned. It's not graphic though.

**Chapter Four: Just Friends**

Rory hadn't seen Finn since the weekend before, when they'd made plans to get together. She didn't have his number, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask Logan for it.

The only time she'd seen the Australian brunette in the last seven days; he was standing by the coffee kiosk, a redhead by his side. She didn't like the jolt of jealousy she felt when the girl rested her hand on Finn's bicep and laughed.

All week she'd been hoping to get a call from him, or even a visit. But she'd waited too long and he'd obviously moved on.

The pain was sudden and swift. Rory had never been so confused; she hadn't even thought about Finn as more than a friend until his party. She blamed his closeness for intoxicating her. Not to mention nearly a full bottle of vodka.

It was Thursday night, and all she wanted to do was go home and see her mom. Just as she opened her cell to dial home there was a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked!"

Rory walked from her room into the common room. Paris had been expecting Doyle, so when she spotted Finn looking uncomfortable in the threshold, she was startled.

"Oh, Finn. Sorry, I thought it was Doyle."

He laughed awkwardly. She glanced toward Paris's room but apparently she and Doyle had left already, because she didn't make an appearance. Rory finally turned her gaze to Finn.

She couldn't help thinking he looked amazing in his dark blue sweater. His hair was arranged in it's usual disarray. She always thought of that particular hairstyle as "sex-hair." She wondered if she was right.

Maybe he'd just left some other girl.

"So you wouldn't have let me in if you'd known it was me?"

He was joking, but Rory just shrugged.

"Ouch."

He was scratching the back of his neck nervously and shifting from one foot to the other. He'd never been this awkward around a woman before. He couldn't seem to stand still, and he couldn't look away from her face.

"Why am I getting the impression you're a bit pissed, love?"

When Rory's eyes met his, they were on fire.

"I'm not mad. In fact I'm just peachy. Thanks for asking. Is that all you wanted?"

Finn took a few steps forward, his eyes filled with concern. Rory backed away. He reached out to hold her arms, but she turned from his grasp.

"Darling, what's wrong? What did I do?"

Rory sighed and turned to meet his eyes again.

"Nothing Finn."

She ran her hand through her hair tiredly.

"You didn't do anything. Don't worry about it."

Finn looked skeptical, but before he could ask another question, Rory changed the subject.

"So, I haven't seen you in a while. Why the sudden visit?"

He decided to drop it for now; she didn't seem angry anymore. Her shoulders were just a bit tense. He reached out to massage them.

"Well, I missed you. And I wanted to plan our date."

Rory nodded but shrugged off Finn's hands.

"Well, I'm busy this weekend."

He blinked. He hadn't heard her use that particular tone before.

"Oh... well what about sometime this week?"

"I'm busy all week too, and next weekend."

Finn was starting to get irritated. He just wanted to know what he'd done wrong.

"Alright, what the hell did I do? You're not busy all week, Rory. I know you aren't. Why don't you want to have dinner with me?"

Now Rory was angry. He could see the fire in her eyes.

"Oh, you know I'm not busy all week? Well, maybe I have a date every night, did you ever think of that? It's not like I sat around the past seven days and kept my schedule open just waiting for you to call! Other guys ask me out. Guys that actually talk to me."

Truthfully, Rory had been asked out that week. On Tuesday, a guy in one of her classes had asked her to have coffee, but she'd said no. She wasn't sure what was going on with Finn.

During her speech, Finn had moved closer. It took her a moment to notice, so she didn't have time to step back before he took her hands and pulled her forward. His eyes were as soft as his voice.

"Hey... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Rory was embarrassed at her outburst. She hadn't meant to get so angry. It wasn't Finn's fault she was naive enough to believe he'd waste his time on her when he could get what he really wanted elsewhere.

She hung her head and cast her eyes downwards.

"Do you want to just get dinner now?"

He couldn't have been more surprised. She actually sounded like she felt guilty.

"Oh... Okay, yeah."

Rory got her coat and followed him to his car to endure the most awkward five minutes of her life.

"Do you have any CD's?"

Finn shook his head.

"I don't drive much. I usually need a designated driver."

She'd never heard Finn so blunt about his drinking habits.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Rory was glad to see that it wasn't fancy. Her jeans and sweater weren't at all out of place.

Somehow she knew that this date was going to go horribly.

The decoration in the restaurant was tacky. The "italian" theme was more like a pizza place than a nice restaurant, but neither commented.

"Have you been here before?"

Rory shook her head.

"You're still angry at me, love. Can't you tell me why?"

She shrugged and stared at the table, rolling the paper wrapper from her straw between her fingers.

"I thought you'd call or something. I didn't really feel like being a backup when someone cancelled on you."

He was surprised once again at her assumptions.

"My family was in town this week. I hadn't seen my sisters in a few months, so I showed them around."

"Oh, so the redhead was your sister?"

Finn's eyes raised to Rory's, and he was surprised at the intensity of her gaze.

"What- there was a redhead? When?"

Rory just shrugged.

"I don't know. You were getting coffee or something. I don't really remember."

Realization came over Finn's face. He sighed.

"I don't always treat girls right, Rory. You know that. She's one of those girls. I don't know why she even talked to me, I half expected her to slap me. But there was nothing going on, if that's what you're worried about."

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, but Finn could tell she was relieved.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Finn, but... I really think we should just be friends. I'm not that type of girl. I can't be one of many. Besides, we don't really click. Right?"

Finn just looked at the table.

"Whatever you say, love."

By the time they reached Rory's dorm, the discomfort had reached levels that neither had ever experienced before.

They had barely spoken since Rory had announced that she was only after friendship.

She had convinced herself that Finn only wanted sex, so it didn't matter that she'd lied.

He was only angry because she wouldn't sleep with him.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, then."

They were in front of Rory's room, and his words were strained. He sounded angry and frustrated.

He was.

"Yeah. I had fun. We should hang out again."

Finn laughed bitterly.

"Bullshit. This was the worst date I've ever been on, darling, and I can almost guarantee you felt the same. You don't want to hang out. You don't even want to breathe the same air. You're too good for me. You've made that quite clear."

Rory had a sneaking suspicion that Finn was more hurt than she'd thought possible.

Was she wrong?

"Finn-"

He just shook his head.

"I thought we had fun the other night. I guess you have to be drunk to stand me. I'll see you around, Rory."

He turned to walk away, but glanced back.

"But for what it's worth, I could've had a one-night stand every night this week, but I didn't. I waited until I'd have time to take you on a real date. Being the bloody idiot that I am, I thought you actually liked me since you did agree to go on a date with me."

He laughed again; the same bitter tone.

"I was looking forward to this all week."

When he turned again to walk away, something snapped inside of Rory. She was tired of being afraid to fall.

He seemed sincere enough.

And she wanted him.

Her hand went to his shoulder, and she spun him around.

She pulled him into the empty common room of her dorm and watched his eyes widen.

As she linked their hands together, she started to pull him towards herself.

Looking at each other, they both knew what was about to happen. Rory's entire body was buzzing from just the slight contact they'd had.

As they slowly moved towards one another, neither knew how earth-shattering it would be when they finally came together.

When Rory buried her hand in Finn's dark hair, he got chills. His arm went to her waist and pulled her against him, both of her hands now lost in his nearly black locks. Their lips were just inches from each other.

She swallowed hard as he glanced from her eyes to her lips, and then back to her eyes. She felt his warm breath on her cheek, caressing her skin and making everything down to her toes tingle.

They stared at each other for a moment, intense blue on blurred green.

Rory licked her lips, diverting his full attention back to one thought: kissing Rory Gilmore.

Suddenly, he was moving.

His lips were on hers, soft and harsh.

They staggered backwards until Rory's back hit something hard.

His hands went to her hips to pull her as close as humanly possible.

He wanted to drown within her taste.

Her arms reached up to lock around his neck, minimizing the space between them.

She couldn't think straight. That boy could kiss.

"Oh, shit."

At her moan Finn became more agressive. He decided to take advantage of the fact that she was practically on her tiptoes and lifted her legs, wrapping her thighs around his waist.

He could feel the heat radiating off of her. He gasped as her nails slid down his back and back up to his hair, digging deeply into the tender skin of his shoulders and down his spine.

His lips still hadn't left hers.

As her back hit the wall again, she let out a small erotic gasp.

Seconds later she was sliding her tongue over his bottom lip and catching it roughly between her teeth.

Pulling back quickly and biting down hard, Rory forced a quiet moan out of him.

When he pulled back a few millimeters to take a breath, he was on her lips again in seconds, teeth scraping and clashing. His hands slid from her thighs upward, over her butt, up her back, and into her hair.

Rory couldn't help herself. She'd somehow let herself forget to be in control.

When her hips bucked against his, Finn grinned against her lips and ground into her.

He was now in control. It was his favorite way to be.

When Rory placed her small hand on his jawline, soft against the harsh stubble, he wondered if he'd been wrong all along. It wasn't about control, it wasn't entirely about pleasure.

It was now about the fact that he was falling for this girl. Hard.

There was a sudden gust of heat and sincerity deep within his stomach, and he let himself sink.

He was gasping for breath when the kiss began to slow.The mood had shifted. Rory suddenly felt as if she was melting into Finn as his kisses became more earnest, deeper, more sincere. The sweet motion of his lips against hers was enough to make her heart thud painfully.

She had never been kissed like that in her life. She never would be again.

Before Rory knew what was happening, her back was against the couch, and she felt the full weight of the situation.

Finn latched on to her neck and began slow, methodical strokes of his tongue. He bit her collarbone gently, sending a tidal wave of sensations through her.

He peeled Rory's sweater off, throwing it to the ground while she removed his shirt almost silmultaneously, running her hands slowly down his chest. When they rested delicately on his belt buckle she stopped.

From where he was situated, covering Rory's near-bare chest with kisses, Finn noticed her hesitation.

He didn't want to stop. He wasn't sure he could.

He had to make her crazy before she realized what she was doing; who it was she was letting touch her.

He stretched his tongue to caress her earlobe.

She half sighed- half moaned his name.

"Finn. Wait..."

He shook his head, pressing his lips to hers again. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want her to put up those oh-so-familiar walls and never let him back in.

"Please Finn... I don't want to-"

He interrupted her with his lips and tongue. He dug his nails into her hips, nipping her chin and neck.

He was overwhelmed with the urge to cry.

She gasped for breath, pushing his chest.

"Not here, Finn. Please, not here."

He looked up into her eyes and his fears vanished.

When he stood up and held out his hand, Rory took it.

And when he followed her into the bedroom, the door was very diliberately locked behind them.


	6. Not About Winning

**Story Title: **The Problem with the Chase

**Author:** Silver Blood

**A/N: **Yes, I realize it has been way too long since I updated. I apologize. Please don't hate me. I don't know if I like this chapter, so let me know what you think please.

**Chapter: **Not About Winning

It seemed as if she'd forgotten to close the blinds. Light was pouring in, filtered through her lids but still blinding. She groaned and rolled over, only to find herself flat up against Finn's very firm chest.

She opened her eyes, watching his lids flutter sleepily.

She laughed when he winced at the light, letting out a muffled curse and pulling her comforter over his head, effectively covering her as well.

When he finally opened his eyes to meet hers, Finn was struck speechless. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He was sure that at some point in the night he'd lost his mind, and this vision before him was just a mirage.

But his fingers grazed her jaw and he was struck again, breathless. She smiled lazily.

"G'morning, Finn. Sleep well?"

He pulled her close and kissed the tip of her nose, not replying. He didn't think he could find the words.

Slowly, she removed the comforter from above them and smiled at his obvious discomfort. His frown faded when she rose to shut the blinds, only covering her front half with a sheet.

As she turned around, she dropped the sheet and walked back to him. Though her nudity was bold, her eyes were almost shy. He wanted her again.

Glancing at her alarm clock, Finn groaned.

"I missed a class."

Rory laid down next to him and stretched, looking completely content.

"Mmm. Me too."

He laughed. This was not the Rory he was used to. He rolled on top of her, skin against skin, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She yawned in response.

"Sooo..."

He raised his eyebrows. She ran a lazy finger down his chest.

"Tell me about the bet."

His eyes darkened and suddenly Finn wanted to punch something. He tried to pull back but she wouldn't let him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Who told you?"

Rory shrugged.

"I over heard you and Logan the other day."

Seeing the nervous and frustrated look on Finn's face, she sought to reassure him.

"Don't worry, I heard pretty much the whole conversation. Including you taking it back. I'm not mad, just curious. Why didn't you tell me?"

He buried her face at her neck, placing kisses lightly, almost reverently, on her skin.

"At first, I didn't tell you because I wanted to win."

His kisses started to travel lower, he nibbled at her collarbone.

"And then, I didn't tell you because it stopped being about winning. I just wanted you."

Rory thought this was possibly the most honest thing Finn had ever said to her.

She felt he should be rewarded.

She pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him searchingly. His whole system jolted upon contact.

When she finally pulled back, he continued.

"It was between Colin and I; whether I could get you to date me or not."

At the cloud that started to pass over Rory's eyes, Finn rolled beside her and took both of her hands.

"It wasn't about sex, kitten. With anyone else it might have been, but not with you. I like you. I like you a whole bloody lot. I'm sorry about the way things have been going. I can be an idiot sometimes. A lot of times, actually, but I just want a chance. Give me a chance? Please, Love?"

Rory had been looking down at their hands, but now her eyes met his, confident in her decision. If she had any doubts of his intentions, she hid them well.

"Of course I will. You're too damn good in bed to let you go just yet."

She bit his chin gently.

Finn knew she was teasing. With anyone else he might have doubted it.

Rory yawned noisily again, looking towards her clock. She let out a groan, almost identical to Finn's earlier as he'd spied the time.

"I have to get up and take a shower."

The Aussie rolled back on top of her, wanting to distract her, but Rory just laughed and pushed him to the side. She put her hand on his cheek and let her eyes become serious.

"No one has ever made me feel these things, Finn. Thank you."

He was surprised at how much those simple words touched him, but he leaned down and captured her mouth in a sweet kiss.

"No, love. Thank you; really."

She grinned and got up, tying her robe around her waist. She turned and glared at Finn teasingly.

"Why are you still sitting there? Don't you feel dirty? I know I do."

Watching her turn around in her tiny terry-cloth robe, he grinned and followed her through the bathroom door.

He couldn't remember feeling this content since he'd moved to America.

Burying his face in her soaked hair and letting himself spiral under, Finn's brain started to screech at him, angry as hell.

_Oh fuck. You let yourself fall in love._

He refused to listen.

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


End file.
